Variability
by out of original names
Summary: my first fanfic! sucks at summeries- how will Rose heal Dimitri? what will happen to both of them? how will the moroi world accept Dimitri? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

We drove to the next stop in our journey to find Dimitri, we left Robert Duro's house three days ago and we started looking for Dimitri.

Eddie, who was Christian's guardien, drove the car. Lissa and Christian sat on the second row of the minivan and me and my mom- who was, like me, Lissa's guardien - sat on the third and last row.

The ride was quiet, Christian fallen asleep and Lissa listened to her iPod (I wouldn't recommend doing it unless you love the Pussycat Dolls and Jesse McCartney). I was looking outside, thinking about Dimitri, how will I act when I see him? Will I succeed healing him? And tons of other questions spun in my brain. According to Robert Lissa or I must touch Dimitri the whole healing, of course I'll do it… but it would be hard' I will try to paralyze him and Lissa will concentrate on the healing. The point of the healing was to 'heal' all the darkness out of him and by that brings him back to life, but he won't turn shadow kissed because that wasn't the end. After Lissa brings him back to life, she will reconnect him to his soul- Robert warned us that this was the difficult part, if it won't go well, a tear snick down my cheek. I whipped it immediately. I should be positive no bad thoughts. Everything is going to be okay…

"Rose…"

"Yes mom?"

Are you sure you want to do it? I mean it's dangerous and it takes so much from you… I hear you crying almost every night and I'm worried about you…"

"Mom, don't. I'll be fine. Anyway I won't be fine until I do it. And we talked about it before… we made it till here and we are NOT giving up! Trust me I would rather do it by myself but Lissa insisted to come"

"Than you should have refused or not to do it"

"We had this discussion before mom, I love him, he is my other half and I can't live without him alright?"

Lissa stopped her music "Janine she'll be fine. She is stronger than you think"

"I'm telling you mom. I will be fine. And so is Lissa"

"I'm just saying…"she started but I suddenly felt the nausea again.

"He is here" I said in a weird voice, I didn't know how I knew it was him but I was positive about it. "He is running after the car and he isn't so far"

"Dimitri?" Christian woke up and asked stupidly, who else could have such a powerful influence on me?!

"Oh god" Lissa said "what will we do?"

The guardien in my mom kick to action. "First of all, Eddie don't dare to pull over!" she said when she noticed Eddie started slowing down "we need time to think what we're going to do. Stay in the same speed as before. Now, I saw a sign to a meadow in the next exit. Drive there and will do the healing there. We need a close almost private area. Rose, you'll stick to the plan, paralyze him until Lissa is done. Christian you will set a wall of fire around you, Lissa and Eddie so Dimitri won't get near you anyway. Lissa you know what to do. I'll help you Rose in case things go wrong. Everyone got it?"

"yes"

"okay" she took a deep breath "Eddie you can pull over".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and adding me to your alert stories, I noticed I forgot to disclaimer but I also didn't know how to update… I suck at computers…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead… :( **

We ran to the meadow and waited there, we didn't have to wait long. He spoke before we saw him.

"Well Rose I see you brought me a snack, after I finish with you…"

"You won't touch them" I snapped.

He walked into the meadow, where we can see him "we'll see about that…"he kept walking to our direction. I didn't want him too close to Lissa and Christian so I also went to him.

"So did you restudy the lessons you forgot? Because apparently you didn't have a good teacher, based on your temper right now"

"Don't worry, this time I won't hesitate and when I get the chance, I'll stake you directly in the heart and I double check it" hopefully it won't get to that…

"Like you did last time?" he mocked.

I jumped at him and try to hit his head, but he moved fast and knocked me to the ground. I stood immediately and kicked him but he caught my leg and spun me around and knocked me to the ground.

"What is it Roza? You don't want to stake me?"

I didn't say anything, damn even as a strigoi he knows me so well… I tried to turn around and stand but instead of me paralyzing him, he paralyzed me to the ground. It had the same affect on the healing but it was more dangerous for me.

"Why doesn't your mother help you? I was sure I'll fight her too…"

"I want to kill you myself"

"It doesn't really work for you huh?" he brushed his fangs along my neck. "It will be a shame to kill you, such a powerful potential strigoi…" he sighed "but you have too much enemies… I hope you learned a lesson though, after all that wasted chase"

I checked with Lissa how is the healing going, she was near finish only a few more seconds. "I did learn a lesson"

"Did you? Can I hear what is it?"

"When you want to shoot shoot, don't talk" and than he collapsed on me.

I got out of his body and stood. I turned around to the others, without looking on Dimitri, and walked to them. My mom ran to my direction and hugged me.

"Rose, oh god you are okay" she hugged me tight.

"I'm fine mom" I tried to get out of her hug and go to Lissa and Christian. "Mom can I?"

"What? Oh sure." She let me go. I ran to Lissa and Christian.

Christian was still with the fire wall, he apparently didn't notice what has happened.

"Christian! Christian! CHRISTIAN!!!" I yelled at the third time.

"Whoa" he looked like he was on some sort of trance and I stopped him in the middle. "Rose? Did it work what happened?"

"I don't know yet. I need to check it with Lissa."

"Sure" he looked completely confused, Eddie took him aside and tried to wake him up a bit.

Lissa was still working on the healing, I felt she was about to finish but I was sure she'll need help after it because she'll be tired from it.

She slowly opened her eyes and said, "I…I think I did it."

I wanted to hug her but I couldn't see her anymore, all I could see was the ghosts again. I saw Lissa's family, I saw the guardians whom fell in the attack, I saw Mason, and I saw Dimitri. He wasn't in the group of the ghosts that stood next to me, he stood next to his body, I could see a thin golden string connecting both of them to one. Then it hit me, it wasn't a ghost, it was Dimitri's soul. It looked at me, smiled his favorite smile, the one that touched the eyes, and disappeared. So does the other ghosts, I felt the pain in the back of my head though and I lost my conscious.

**Sorry I cut you short here but the next chapter is longer, and I had to put it all in the same part or it won't fit. But I promise to update soon! Hope you like it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**again thenk you so much, as i promised' i updated as soon as i could, and i'll try to keep up! enjoy reading...**

**disclaimer- i do not own Vampire Academy... :(**

"Hello little dhampair"

"Adrian?" I fell asleep? "What are you doing her?"

"I thought you got used to it already, you know, you fall asleep when I'm asleep and than I drift into your dream and…"

"I didn't mean here here, I meant did I fell asleep?"

"That what you do while dreaming."

"No I mean I was sort of busy and I didn't… I'm not suppose to sleep now" I walked uneasily around the garden. I looked at what I wore.

"Adrian what the hell am I wearing?!"

"I thought you would like it"

"A pink fluffy prom dress?! Sure that my favorite outfit! Look! It even has glitters!"

"I knew you would like it" he looked smug "it suits you"

"Change it. Now"

"We'll see, what did you do? Your aura is pitch black."

"Never mind, change it."

"Only after you tell me what you did."

"Fine, we healed Dimitri."

The dress was gone and I was back in my jeans and blouse. "You did what?" he looked shocked, maybe I should have been more gentle with him…

"I'm sorry Adrian"

"You should be!" he was now mad. "Do you have any idea what you did?! You could have died! Lissa could have died! He could have killed you both! Or worse… it was so irresponsible! Robert Duro had gone mad because of it! And it could happen to you! Or to Lissa! And of course you didn't think what will happen if it won't work and you'll be too tired to fight him and than you both died! And…"

"Adrian! I thought about everything before! Eddie Christian and my mom came with us! And Robert has driven mad because he didn't have a shadowed kissed next to him! And I'm just fine!!!"

"By luck!"

"By luck or not I'm fine! So calm down!"

"I'm sorry Rose… It's just… I love you and I'm worried about you" he hugged me.

"I love you too Adrian, you are one of my best friends"

"You know I don't love you in _this way._" He said it like it was a dirty word.

"I know, and you know I love Dimitri _this way_, he is my other half… my soul mate"

"I know" he released me "and you need to get back"

"Yes"

"So you'll wake up and understand you chose the wrong soul mate and you want me to be the one."

"Unlikely but if this is what's bring me back than I'll go with this" I smiled.

"Good luck" he kissed me lightly on the cheek "goodbye"

"Bye"

I woke up.

"Rose?!" I heard Lissa hysteric "are you okay?! You hit your head and lost your conscious! Oh god can you walk? Can you talk? You are awake it something at least…"

"Liss if you won't shut up you will lose your conscious and soon!" I sat "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Tired I guess"

"So is Christian" Eddie noted

"We should get them to the car, the sun will also be up soon" my mom said.

"Sure" I stood. "Let's go"

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa ignored the rest of the discussion.

"I'll be better after you'll get some sleep" I smiled.

"Yeah" she smiled too. "Stupid bond…"

"Definitely, come on" I helped her stand. "Before you boyfriend will faint…"

"I'm just fine Rose thanks for asking" Christian muttered.

"Let's go" my mom said again.

The three of us walked Lissa and Christian to the car and I closed the door after them.

"Who wants to take the first shift? I don't care to take it…"

"No Rose you have a week off"

"Said who?"

"Said me"

"I don't need a week off! I'm perfectly capable to guard Lissa! Right Eddie?"

"Actually Rose its better you will take this week off, you are distracted and something may happen to her"

"Oh come on…"

"And you better hurry, the sun is up in five minutes"

"Five?"

Eddie nodded.

"Fine, I'll take this week off happy mom? Can I go now?"

"Go" she said and I ran to the meadow.

**thanks again! promise to UD soon!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was floated… my brother is having a Bar- Mitzvah next week and I had to write speeches to the event, my grandpa is celebrating 80 and I had to write a song about him. And Passover is on Monday and I had to help cleaning the whole house. I'm surprised I even had time to write this chapter… well enjoy… =]**

I came to the meadow and sat next to Dimitri's body and held his hand. I tried not to think what will happen if he won't wake up… I kept remembering Robert saying there are three options, he'll live as a dhampair, he will be a strigoi and the third… he didn't say it out loud but it was obvious…

I clenched his arm in remember of the third option, and in return I felt a slight pressure on my palm, where Dimitri's hand rested.

"Oh my gosh Dimitri?!" I knelled on him.

"Rose?" he opened his eyes.

"Oh my god" I started hyperventilating "you are alive… You are here… god…" I felt the tears again.

"Roza" he sat and hugged me. "Don't cry, I'm here now"

"You are now… but… I needed you and you weren't here and…" I started sobbing. I mean _sobbing._ I'm not the sobbing kind… damn I hate this stupid darkness, I finally have him back and it ruins the moment completely…

"I'm here now…" I could here the pain in his voice for not being there for me. "And I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I love you Roza, I'm sorry""

"It's… it's not your fault… I love you too" I buried myself in him so I was on his lap now.

"I'm sorry Rose, about all the things I did… at Galina's, the bridge, the mind games, the feeding… oh god the feeding…" he cursed in Russian "I'm so so sorry Rose" he sounded like he was about to cry.

"It wasn't your fault." I was now angry, fucking darkness. "It wasn't you who did it, it was the strigoi you. Not guardian Dimitri Belikov! It was a dark soulless creature, who is now gone, for good. And you are back…" I wiped the tears "you are back here with me."

"Why would you want me after what I put you through?!"

"love means never have to say you're sorry, and I think I just told you it wasn't you who did it so there is nothing to forgive for?!" I didn't wait for his answer, so many feelings were in me. And the strongest one was the love for him and the attraction. I crushed my lips to his. He responded passionately. The kiss was full with love and attraction and need… need to be with each other… I now understood that was what I missed when he kissed me as a strigoi. The missing part in it.

Dimitri pushed my back to the grass and was all over me. The kiss started developing to more when we heard a squeal from behind us. Dimitri immediately stood, embarrassed, I sat smiling at the person who came.

"Oh my gosh!!! I did it!!! Rose it worked!!! Oh my god!!!" She ran to us, "Dimitri!!!"

"Princess" Dimitri started, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done… you have no idea how remorseful and grateful for what you did."

"Oh Dimitri its fine… it wasn't your fault at all"

"See???"

"Any way, Dimitri, you are family now. You would've done the same for me if it was reversed. And please, for crying out loud, call me Lissa. I thought we passed it a long time ago" she smiled.

"I told you to stop it…" I started "can you please stop it?"

"Rose, it's not that simple, I've killed people"

"So did I"

He gave me the stop- fooling- look. "You know it's not the same… I killed innocent ones"

"It's the cycle of life." I repeated what he said when he tried to convince me to turn into a strigoi. He noticed it and started saying something but Lissa stopped him.

"Whatever, Dimitri, stop it. You are forgiven for everything the strigoi you did, alright? Can we go back to the car? I'm getting cold here"

"How did you get here?" Dimitri asked

"What do you mean? By car, you saw us…" I laced my hand in his.

"No I mean Lissa how did you get here alone?"

"oh, Janine escorted me here and she said I'll be safe here with two fully trained guardians and she came back to the car to let Eddie set some sleep" _and she wanted me to make sure you won't do anything she wouldn't want to see _Lissa said through the bond. I smiled… it was obvious she would do something like that…

"Let's go" I grabbed Dimitri's arm. We went to the car quickly. My mom saw us coming out of the forest. She smiled wildly when she saw me and Dimitri walking hand in hand.

"Good to have you back guardian Belikov"

"Good to be back, guardian Hathaway. I'm so sorry for everything I've done… please forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive for, call me Janine"

"Oh, guardian Belikov, good to see you… not strigoi."

"Thank you Lord Ozera. Please forgive me for what I did…"

"Christian and that fine. I've seen worse" he looked down, thinking about his parents.

"Can you please stop beating yourself up?!" he was really annoying me…

"Guardian Belikov" Eddie woke up. "Good to see you"

"Thank you guardian Castile and I'm sorry for…"

"Cut it out I heard you in the first time. Call me Eddie"

"And please call me Dimitri"

"Okay now when we all met each other again" I started "where are we going to go now?"

"I saw a sign to a safe inn not so far away"

"Lissa I saw it too, its eight hour driving" Eddie said.

"Well, I think we all need to get some rest, and we'll also have a day off" my mom agreed with Lissa.

"And we don't really have anywhere else to go…" Christian agreed, "But what is a safe inn?"

"an inn which has wards and four guardians all the time" mom explained "its more a hotel than an inn but that how its called"

"Alright than, we're going to the safe inn?" I said

"Yeah, let's go" my mom said and led us to the car.

Mom drove and Eddie sat next to her. On the middle bench sat Lissa and Christian and on the third, Dimitri and I sat.

I snuggled closer to him, I was still exhausted from the healing and the darkness and I really needed to sleep. Plus, it will be the first night in a long time I won't dream of sleeping next to him, I actually will… the thought brought a smile to my lips.

"Go to sleep Roza" Dimitri kissed me lightly, "I'll be here…"

"I know" I fell asleep within seconds.

I woke up from light movement from Dimitri.

"You woke up" he noted

"Yeah…" I stretched and noticed we were alone. "We made it?"

"Yeah we're at the inn, your mom is renting us a room right now"

"Oh" I didn't know what that meant exactly, renting a room for the entire group or renting a room for only the two of us? "Let's go."

We just came out of the car and my mom came.

"Good, you woke up. Now, there is a guardian room for me and Eddie and two rooms with a couple beds. Lissa and Christian in one you're on the second?"

I looked at Dimitri for confirmation, he nodded. "Thank you Janine"

Mom made a face and left to talk to the reception about the guardians and I started saying something to Dimitri when a familiar voice talked to me.

"Rose, tell me it's not what I think it is" Mark said from behind me, I turned around and looked at him, and boy, he was pissed…

**I hoped you like it! I hope I'll get to update soon but if not than happy Passover for who celebrates it and for who doesn't, well than happy Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! What's up? Thanks for the reviews! But please please please review more!!! It took me a while to write the last scene because I didn't quite know how. And I think it shows so review and tell me! Please please please! **

**Enjoy reading…**

"Hi Mark!" I tried not to look like I was scared from his reaction about Dimitri who stood behind me. "hey Oksana! What are you guys doing here?!"

"We're on vacation" Oksana hugged me.

"Rose, why is Dimitri alive?" you could here the anger in his voice.

"Well you remember you told me about a way to heal strigoi?" Dimitri put his hand around my waist. "We… we went to Robert Duro and he taught us how to heal… and… and it worked"

"Rose do you have any idea how dangerous it was?! I specifically asked you NOT to do that! And I told you not to go to Duro! It was extremely dangerous! You also put Lissa on risk! It was irresponsible and…"

"Mark" Dimitri warned "she got it"

"I'm not sure!"

"I got it okay?! I've heard this lecture before… gee... And it wasn't completely irresponsible my mom and another guardian came with us and Duro isn't that insane… and it wasn't completely irresponsible! My mom and another guardian came with us! And I'm telling you I'm soooo NOT sorry for doing it!"

"Is Lissa here?" Oksana asked.

"Of course, actually they are probably wandering where we are" they were actually, Lissa has been practically shouting at me to come through the bond. "They are at the restaurant, we got to go" I turned around and walked toward the restaurant. "This is so not how I wanted it to happen" I whispered to Dimitri. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Oksana and Mark following us.

"It was unavoidable"

"I know, but I wish I had some time to come down before Mark's yelling sessions, he is just so sensitive about anything that has something to do with using spirit or shadow kiss magic"

"He has a good reason"

"No he doesn't! We solved it a long time ago, he solved the darkness thing actually"

"How?" he looked surprised. He was sincerely concerned about it.

I smiled, we had so much to talk about. "By healing, the darkness is like a disease, and Lissa can heal it out of me"

"But than the darkness she is using during the healing is coming back to you and it's like an unending circle."

"There is some dark in me, but not as much as I had before, and now hat you are here I'll have even less"

Dimitri kissed me softly, I answered it enthusiastically but we both heard a cough from behind us and turned around.

"Lissa is waiting for you, I don't think she would like to know you too have been making out the whole time" Christian smirked.

"Shut up, like you haven't been doing it till now" I turned around to their table "hey, what's there is to eat?"

"Where have you two been?" Lussa asked while handing me the food plates.

"We met some old friends, whom are just behind you."

Lissa turned around "oh my gosh! Oksana?! Mark?! What are you doing here?!" She hugged them both. Oksana and Lissa really bonded when we were staying at the Belikov's and when she taught her how to heal me.

"We were on vacation! It's great to see you here!" Oksana hugged Lissa.

"How long are you going to stay here?!"

"Two more days only."

"So why aren't you yelling at Lissa?" I turned to Mark, it wasn't that I wanted him to yell at her but I was annoyed he yelled only at me.

"She's Oksana's responsibility, and you were the in charge on that"

"Oh come on…" I started but Dimitri stopped me before I could go any farther with this argument,

"Mark, what is going on?"

"Well Karoline is pregnant again"

"Is she? A boy or a girl?"

"She doesn't want to know, she got really annoyed after what happened with Sonya…"

"What has happened?"

"I forgot to tell you" I apologized, "they told her it's a boy but when she delivered the baby it turned out the baby is a girl"

"How did she call her?"

"Anastasia, we call her Ann"

"She always loved that name" he smiled at the memory.

"You know, we need to visit them anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't just call and say you are alive, we need to visit them."

"Thank you"

"Nothing to thank for, Liss" I turned to her, "feel like visiting Baia?"

"What? Yeah sure. When?"

"I've been thinking to go whit Mark and Oksana"

"Yeah I would love to! I already miss them badly…" and Oksana nodded happily.

"It will be great!" she said.

"Okay, we go to Baia" I declared.

"Do you want to take the shower first?" I asked when we got to our room, I was very nervous from being with him in the same room. It's not like I've never been naked with him but it was different… the last time was a blur, a mix of emotions that were translated into sex. But I wasn't affected by darkness now and… oh that reminded me!

"You go first I need to go see Lissa..." I said.

"Why?"

"To heal the darkness"

"Oh, sure…" I felt he was as nervous as I was. I left the room and went to Lissa's, it was near to ours.

"Hey" I didn't even knock. I felt Christian was in the shower and she wasn't in it with him, for a change.

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm good, can you heal me?" I sat on the bed.

"Yeah" she took my hand and held it tight. I felt the familiar waves of hot and cold and than the feeling like a rock fell of my chest. I still didn't get use to it but for once it didn't take my breath for a while.

"Thanks"

"So… what's up with you and Dimitri?"

"I don't know, it's like really really awkward and I'm not a whore like you…"

"Hey! You are the sluty one here!"

"Were" I smiled. "I should probably get back to our room, I'm just being stupid"

"Really stupid"

"Thanks…"

I left their room and entered ours. I saw Dimitri in gray sweat pants and shirtless, he was even more beautiful tan before… I stopped myself from sighing…

"HI" I said.

He lifted his head from the western novel he was now reading. "HI, how was it?"

"Annoying as usual. I'll take the shower now" I quickly got in to the restroom and closed the door behind me. I took a really quick shower and wanted to get dressed but saw I didn't take my pajama. I rapped a towel around me and got out.

"You are beautiful" Dimitri said when he saw me.

"With only a towel and wet hair?" he stood really close to me.

"With only a towel and wet hair" he agreed and kissed me. I kissed him back fiercely and put my arms around his neck, my towel dropped but I didn't care. Moments later his boxers were off too, along with his sweat pats. We were on bed and he was over me and in me.

"Oh god Dimitri" I moaned. "I love you, oh god."

"Roza" was all he said.

We both came to our climax at the same time and he lay next to me on the bed. I put my head on his chest and covered us both with the blanket.

"I love you Dimitri, I love you so so much"

"I love you too Roza, you have no udea how much…"

I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body. My eyelids dropped down and I drifted to sleep.

**Hoped you like it… again, please review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAN YOU BELIVE SPIRIT BOUND IS OUT? i can't wait till My grandparents give it to me! it won't come to my country so i send them to buy me that while there on the states... please please please SPOILER me!**

**and about the fanpic, I know it took me a _long_ time to write this chapter but i lost my inspirationand and read other books (HDM ruls!) and started a new fanpic and all... but i finally finished it! and school is over soon so I'll have more time to write once it is over... well i hope you"ll like this one! the last chapter was really kinky... but this is better and longer! enjoy!**

I woke up rapped in Dimitri's arms. I smiled, I've never thought it would happen, not before he was awakened and of course not after. Maybe in the short period of time we were really _together_, I thought about it, but nor really imagined it that way.

Dimitri must have felt I woke up and he tightened his arms around me. I tried to flip myself so I'll be able to look at him, and he easily let me to. He kissed me softly and I rapped my arms around his neck.

"Good morning" I said after kissing some more, Lissa kept sending me annoying massages to come see her and where am I and that my mom don't like it that Dimitri and I are locked I our room all day long etc.

"Good morning it is" Dimitri smiled "or should I say good afternoon"

"Afternoon? What time is it?"

"Three pm"

"Three? Wow, I was tired…"

"You had every right to be, after what you did yesterday…"

"Well it was an exciting evening I say".

"I didn't quite mean that," he smiled "but it works too".

"That explains Lissa's annoying massages, we should go down."

We both stood and got dressed, we left the room and I led us to the garden where Lissa and Christian were.

"Hey guys" I sat next to them, "what's up?"

"Fine, are we joining Mark and Oksana to Baia tomorrow?" Lissa asked.

"We talked about it yesterday, I told you we were."

"Just wanted to make sure, you told your mom?"

"Actually I was thinking about leaving her here…"

"Rose" Dimitri cut me mid-sentence. He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Fine" I stopped myself from laughing, it reminded me of our self- control lessons. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's talking to Mark and Oksana about the guardians in Baia" said Christian

"oh really?'Cause five guardians aren't enough?" I murmured.

"Actually there are only three active guardians" said Eddie from behind us. "Since not you or guardian Belikov are working"

"Dimitri" corrected him Dimitri automatically.

"So what is she doing? Asking for two more?"

"No, she's asking for a safe car".

"Safe car?" wondered Christian.

"Seriously man you don't know anything in guardians terms?" I teased him

"A safe car is a car which is safe for moroi, it has wards around it." Lissa explained him kindly, "the academy had this kind of cars, though we were still escorted with guardians".

"She probably got us one already" Dimitri said as he saw her coming toward us.

"Well", my mom said "I got us a safe car and I talked to Mark and Oksana and we'll leave tomorrow morning"

"Cool" I agreed. "I'm starving, let's go eat"

The rest of the day we spent together just hanging around not doing anything special. After dinner Dimitri and I went to our room, I entered first and he came after me and locked the door behind.

"So…" I started "tomorrow morning…"

"Sure you can wake up?" he teased.

"Come on…" I smiled, "I will be able to wake up I won't do anything tonight"

Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Then I shouldn't keep you up tonight?"

His mouth was so close to mine, I could hardly think. "I… I think I can handle it" I said and kissed him. He kissed me back fiercely and dropped us both to the bed. We kept kissing while he took my shirt off, and I took his shirt off. When I opened the button on his pants I felt something.

"Wait" I said

"What is it?" he straightened up, alert.

"I think there are strigoi here, I have nausea again"

He stood quickly and put in his clothes, he threw mine at me and nearly ran to the door and then he surprisingly stopped.

"What?" I asked in a hurry.

"I don't have a stake" he looked ashamed of it.

"Right" I totally forgot about it. I went to my bag and got another stake out, "here, now let's go"

We ran outside, I led us to where the strigoi were. It was near the wards, what meant there was a human too. We saw them the minute they saw us. They were two. Both tall and old. One ran to me and the other to Dimitri. I tried to attack him several times but he was powerful, finally I attacked him but he blocked it and threw me to the wall behind, I fall with my back to the ground. Not even a second past and he was near me, his fangs nearly touching my neck, and suddenly he fell on me.

"Oh my god" I breathed, "thanks"

"Sure" Dimitri helped me up. "He was at Galina's"

"Who? This?" I looked at the dead strigoi body, Dimitri nodded. "You knew him?"

"Well before the attack," I tried not to think about it, about the bridge. "I found out that there are lots of groups of strigoi. They hide and try not to be exposed to us because they know we'll come with lots of guardians and kill them all"

"Wow, so you're saying that the basic about strigoi is false?"

"Most of it"

That was new… I didn't quite know what to say about it. All the facts I grew up on weren't true. At all. Dimitri put his hands around me and hugged me tight. We stood like that for a while, and broke apart.

"We should call others" Dimitri said.

"Sure" I said, "I'll stay here and you go call them?"

Dimitri slightly smiled and went across into the hotel. I patrolled around and near the wards, outside of where they were, I saw a silver stake and a body. I ran toward it, picked up the stake and looked at the body. It was a young blond human, and she was dead.

"Fuck" I muttered and dragged it to the hotel's area. At the same time Dimitri showed up with my mom, the hotel manager and two guardians.

"So they did brake the wards" my mom said when she saw the dead body and stake.

The manager, tall slim old moroi, said something in Russian and one guardian left. The other looked around and shook his head at the sight of the broken wards. I pulled out the little bottle Sydney gave me and dropped few drops on each strigoi, they disappeared a few moments later.

Meanwhile the other guardian came back with five moroi, Lissa and Christian along with them.

As for Christian's reason of being here, it was obvious. To rewrite the wards probably with the other three moroi. But as for Lissa's…

"Liss what are you doing here?"

"They woke me up too and I wanted to see how they do the wards" she said but she sent me a massage through the bond, _I'll tell you later._

"Tomorrow" I said

"Tomorrow" she agreed with me.

Dimitri and Christian looked at us confused for a second but let it go.

"I don't think you need me anymore" I said, "and if you excuses me, I would like to go to sleep now, I'm exhausted" I yawned loudly.

"You don't need us" said Dimitri. "Let's go Rose"

We went to our room and I fell on the bed, with clothes and everything.

"I'm tired" I complained.

"I can see that" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's not just because fighting strigoi is exhausting, I think Lissa used magic too"

"When could she do it?"

"How should I know?" I changed clothes quickly and brushed my teeth. I got under the blanket and Dimitri joined too and "spoon" me.

"Go to sleep Roza"

"Yeah we'll have an exciting day tomorrow" I said half sleeping and fell asleep.

Next morning we woke up and quickly got dressed, we weren't late but I felt how anxious Lissa was and I wanted to meet her as soon as possible.

"Hey" I said when I saw her near the van.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Tired" I smiled, I pulled her aside, "Liss what happened last night with the whole wards thing? You used spirit on it!"

"I know, I wanted to see how it will go, and I asked the manager to let me know about every change, right now the color is a bit different and I talked to the manager and he said he'll update me if it changes." She was really excited about it, "maybe there is a way to make the wards even stronger!" she jumped and clapped for herself.

I looked at her fiercely, "you should've talked to Oksana about it".

"Well it's done now so it doesn't matter" she smiled and walked to Christian. I rolled my eyes and pulled my cell out, I had to call Olena.

"Aloe?" answered Olena's voice.

"Olena? Hi it's Rose"

"Rose? Oh hi honey how are you?"

"We're all good thanks what's up?"

"We are all good too. Sonya's baby is growing unbelievably fast."

"Really? That's cool" I smiled "listen Olena, the whole gang is coming to Baia so Lissa could learn some more from Oksana so…"

"Oh you are staying at our house! No question at all! So how many people? Lissa, Christian, you, your mom' Eddie and that's it?"

"And Christian's other guardian. But I and he will stay in the same room"

"Oh, alright." I could hear the pain in her voice. It must be tough for a mother to hear that her dead son's girlfriend moved on. But I didn't want to tell her about it yet. It has to happen in person.

"Okay, I got to go. We'll see you tonight!"

"Okay Rose see you all"

I closed the phone and got in the van. I sat next to Dimitri, laying my head on him. Last night I didn't sleep as much as I wished for and I could use an extra sleeping time before we get to Baia.

When I woke up it was dark and my body was stiff from not moving for a long time. "Where are we?"

"An hour or so from Baia" Dimitri answered, I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"It's going to be just fine" I held his hand.

"I hope." He took a deep breath.

The rest of the hour to Baia was silent, my mom parked next to the Belikov's house and we all stood next to the van's doors.

"Okay," I started. "So the Belikov's doesn't know Dimitri is back so I'll tell them and then he'll step in got it?"

They nodded and we walked to the front door. Dimitri stood well hidden in the shadows. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**i really hope you liked it! please review! it motivates me to keep on writing! and if you read and want to tell, would you spoiler me? PLEASE!**


End file.
